Resident Evil 4
by LightSamus
Summary: Considering RE4 is quite possibly the best RE game ever, I decided to do a write-up of the game. Another user on a forum gave me the idea and here it is! It's still a WiP so comments and reviews would be greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil 4

**Resident Evil 4**

**Chapter 1**

It had been nearly tens years since the incident in Raccoon City. That was when the T-Virus outbreak created by the Umbrella research corporation, caused so much damage, the only option was to wipe the entire city clean off the map.

It had started in a small mountainous area on the outskirts of the city. The Raccoon Police Department sent in their Special Tactics and Reserve Squad to investigate. Only a few returned. Not long after that, the outbreak spread to the city, leaving the president of the United States no choice but to order the city to be wiped away. Once the incident was public, Umbrella was finished.

It was now 2005 and one of the sole survivors of Raccoon City, Leon S. Kennedy was on a new mission. Leon had long since put the Raccoon event behind him. It did still give him chills thinking about it but what's done is done.

So here he was now. Sitting in the back of a jeep being driven by two local police officers to a small village located in the middle of Spain. The car was currently whizzing past dense forests down a sparse road. How anyone could live out here was unbelievable.

Suddenly, the cops slowed down. Leon peaked out of his window. He didn't see anything more than what he had already been seeing for the past few hours. One of the cops spoke. 'Sorry, amigo. Nature calls'

He stepped out of the jeep, went over to the trees and unzipped his fly.

Leon was here under orders from none other than the president of the United States himself. He was to look for the president's missing daughter, Ashley Graham, who was last seen coming home from her college when she was kidnapped. Reports of her being sighted in this village meant that Leon was sent to investigate.

The cop re-entered the car and they set off once again.

It wasn't too long before they came to a wooden bridge. They crossed it and pulled over. 'This is it,' said one of the cops. 'The village is just up ahead. Try not to get lost.'

'You not coming?' asked Leon.

'Er, we don't want to get any parking tickets,' said the second cop.

Leon stepped out and took a deep breath. It was nice to be out in the open again having been cooped up in that car for hours. He looked at his surroundings. This was a very backwards kind of village by the looks of things. It didn't look like they received any electricity or water and it didn't look like they received visitors too often.

There was only one path for Leon to take so he headed down it. Suddenly a loud noise startled him.

'CAW!'

_What the hell?!_

Leon remembered back to Raccoon City again. Those crows... Their sharp beaks and pointed talons... They weren't just ordinary crows. Those crows were deadly. They were easily capable of ripping people to shreds in mere seconds.

Heart pounding, Leon looked up at a tree for the source of the noise. He was greeted by a crow, staring right at him.

_Oh god..._

Leon prepared to pull out his gun but the bird casually flew off.

_Must stop doing that!_

Leon waited whilst he regained his composure. He'd taken a great disliking to birds since Raccoon City but who could blame him.

He continued down the path until it forked in two directions. One direction was blocked off by a large truck and the other led to a small house.

Since he had no choice, Leon headed for the small house. He pulled out this handgun for safety. He pushed open the front door and looked inside. He was in a small corridor which angled around into the main room it seemed.

Cautiously, he made his round around the small corner, aiming his gun the whole time. He was greeted by a small room consisting only of a table and a fireplace. He wasn't alone.

A small man dressed in dark browns, with a bushy beard was leaning over the fire. He was adding logs it seemed.

'Er, excuse me?' Leon attempted to get the man's attention.

The man stopped what his was doing and turned to face Leon.

Leon pulled a picture of the president's daughter out of his pocket.

'Do recognise the girl in this photograph?' he asked.

The man responded by ranting in what seemed to be a rude manner. Problem was, Leon couldn't understand a word he was saying.

'Sorry to have bothered you,' said Leon sarcastically, putting the picture away again.

As he was putting the picture away, the small man bent back towards the fireplace. Leon glanced up just in time to see the shiny blade of an axe coming straight at him. Quickly, Leon rolled out of the way and aimed his gun at the man.

'Freeze!' he said authoritatively. The man advanced on him, either ignoring him or completely oblivious. 'I said freeze!' commanded Leon again. The man again swung his axe towards Leon and again Leon dodged. As Leon stood up again, he pointed his gun straight into the man's face. Still he was unperturbed. Leon had no choice. He let fire a round that hit the man straight in his eye in a spray of blood and resulted in him falling dead to the floor.

Then Leon heard noises. An engine started up, followed by vehicle moving. Leon quickly moved over to the small window and looked out. The stationary truck that he had seen earlier was now driving away down the path towards where he had been dropped off by the police. The truck rounded the bend to where Leon could no longer see but he didn't need his eyes to guess what was going to happen. A huge smashing sound greeted his ears complete with yells and screams followed by more crashing. Soon it stopped and it was like nothing had happened.

Then Leon noticed the two men approaching the shack he was now in. Since they were headed for the door, Leon dove through the window glass and all and rolled into a crouch outside aiming his gun up at the two men. They turned in his direction and began their advance. Quickly, Leon shot one right in his forehead dropping him dead. He turned on the other who was completely oblivious that his partner was now dead it seemed. Leon quickly shot him dead too leaving both bodies spraying blood and matter onto the dusty ground.

Leon stood up and headed towards the place where the police had left him dreading what might await. First thing he saw was the plume of smoke rising from the chasm that had once had a bridge over it. Feeling sick, Leon walked over to the edge and peered into the chasm. He only glanced for a second before he pulled back but he already knew what would be there anyway. The car that Leon had ridden in earlier was lying, burning on a small rocky ledge above a small river. However, both front seats were empty.

Leon turned and resumed his way up the path. He stopped shortly however after a strange post caught his attention. A skull was speared upon a pole. Thinking it strange, Leon heard whimpering noises. He looked past the pole and saw a dog with its leg caught in a bear trap. Without hesitation, Leon dropped to his knees and prised the jaws apart. The dog pulled its leg free, barked a sort of "Thank You," and sprinted into the trees. Leon continued on eventless, passing by a number of empty shacks before he was greeted by a large steel gate with a strange symbol engraved upon it. Leon pushed it open and peered inside.

The path continued on for a few feet before widening into a small village area. There were a number of houses and a tower but the thing that stood out most of all was the bonfire. A number of villagers were also present.

Leon pulled out a pair of binoculars and had a look without getting too close. Nothing odd seemed to be happening, the villagers were just doing daily chores such as feeding cattle and moving hay, but then Leon's gaze moved over to the bonfire. Amongst the usual piles of wood and twigs was one tall pointed hook. Impaled on this hook was one of the officers that Leon had ridden in with.

Not wanting to attract attention, Leon put his binoculars away and began heading around the outskirts of the village. He stopped when he rounded a bend and saw a female villager ahead of him back turned. She was feeding the chickens apparently. Leon began creeping forward intending to head on a slight detour so as not attract her attention when he a loud crack sounded. Leon looked down and saw the broken twig. It was too late though. The woman had turned and spotted Leon. She shouted something and he knew he was in trouble.

Quickly, Leon darted for a nearby house and pushed the front door open. He glanced inside, saw it was empty and quickly moved over to a small chest of drawers and began pushing them in front of the door.

_That should stop them._

Then Leon heard a loud buzzing noise suddenly outside of his door. Leon had little time to wonder what it was however because the door began to splinter. These splinters were followed by a curved spinning blade.

_They've got a chainsaw!_

Knowing he wasn't safe downstairs any more, Leon turned and headed upstairs. Once upstairs, something that he did not expect met his eyes. On the wall, neatly balanced on two hooks was a shotgun. Not daring to believe his eyes, Leon picked it up. It was loaded with six shells and the small cupboard next to him also contained a small box containing two.

A loud noise came from downstairs signalling that the villagers had succeeded in breaking down the door so Leon quickly turned away towards the windows. Luckily, one of the windows opened out onto an adjacent rooftop so Leon quickly jumped out. Once out, he turned and saw a villager with a vegetable sack on his arriving at the top of the stairs, chainsaw in hand being followed by two other villagers. Leon aimed the shotgun at the group and fired, tearing large holes into their abdomens. The two regular villagers fell but the chainsaw wielder was only dazed. Leon quickly pulled out his handgun and fired straight at his forehead. The sack he was wearing quickly turned crimson and the man fell to the floor.

Leon checked his ammo. He had still eleven bullets for his handgun and seven for his shotgun. He glanced off of the rooftop to check how many others were still waiting for him. There were three directly outside the small house and a number of others approaching from a small path heading north. Leon readied himself knowing that they would have to pass through the house to get to him when suddenly, a large bell sounded.

It was as if by mind control, the villagers all suddenly stopped moving. The weapons that they were carrying dropped from their hands and they all began slowing walking towards the tower. They opened the door and headed inside without one glance back. The door slammed and they were gone.

Leon jumped down from the rooftop. 'Huh,' he said. 'Where's everyone going? Bingo?'


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil 4

**Chapter 2**

Leon headed up a path leading north-west from the village area and found himself now in a farm. There were a number of villagers working here too. There were two large barns present, one leading into a smaller area of the farm. He peered into the smaller area and saw the dog from earlier playfully chasing the chickens. Leon smiled.

Leon headed north careful not to attract the attention of any of the farmers and entered another big steel door. Here, a long pathway led down a hillside. Leon then noticed a pole. The same pole as earlier with the eerie skull on it.

However, before he could ponder what this strange skull meant he heard a noise. Small stones began cluttering near his feet. Leon turned around and looked up to see three villagers pushing a huge boulder towards the edge of the cliff above the door Leon just entered. It was leaning right over the edge and one more push would surely make it land right on Leon, killing him for sure.

Leon began to sprint down the path when he heard a massive crash and then felt a rumbling around his feet. The boulder was coming after him. Leon ran as fast as he could but the boulder was gaining on him all the time. Left with no choice, Leon quickly dived to the side out of the boulder's way. The boulder continued on before crashed straight into the entrance to a small tunnel where it shattered into smaller rocks.

Leon stopped to regain his breath and then headed into the tunnel. The tunnel was short and exited out into a small area containing a small shack and further back, a large house. There was no where else to go so Leon headed for the large house.

Just then, Leon heard a fizzing noise. He looked towards the source of the noise and found a villager peering out from the smaller shack. He had a stick of dynamite in his hand slowing burning out. The villager bent back his arm to throw it at Leon but before he could let go, Leon took a quickly but precisely aimed shot straight into the dynamite itself, obliterating the villager completely in an explosion of gore.

Leon quickly scanned the area making sure that there were no other nasty surprises awaiting him and headed for the large house. Upon arrival, he found that the front door was locked with a large padlock. Luckily, said padlock was not in good shape and was covered in rust. One quick kick to the door and Leon was now inside the house. The house itself was empty. There was nothing unusual, just a large cupboard, a table and chairs, a fireplace, a bookshelf...

A large banging sound suddenly emanated from somewhere nearby.


End file.
